


Otp Smut Gifts

by BruceBanner_CantHave_NiceThings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruceBanner_CantHave_NiceThings/pseuds/BruceBanner_CantHave_NiceThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of otp smut I've written for friends as a sort of Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> For Blackatdp, some Hulk/Clint porn

“You like that?” Hulk whispers in Clint’s ear. His thrusts are so gentle and slow.   
  
If his voice wasn’t quaking with nerves, Clint would assume Hulk was a fucking tease.  
  
“Yeah,” He whispers back. He thrusts his ass back against Hulk’s dick, trying to force him to pick up the pace. Hulk lays against his back and Clint can’t help but moan at that. “Oh, you’re so warm.”   
  
Hulk grunts at that and thrusts harder. “ _Clint_ is warm. So warm inside.” Then he leans over to give Clint a hard, dry kiss on his neck.   


It’s such a fucking porn line but Hulk means every damn minute of it. 

“Mmm, you know just how to charm a guy.”Clint says in response.

Hulk picks up the pace, grabbing one of Clint's cheeks in a large hand for leverage.

Clint buries his head into the pillows and levels his ass further in the air. He thrusts against Hulk’s hardness and rubs against it.   
  
Hulk lets out an inhuman moan.  
  
“Clint feels soooo goood.” His thrusts get rougher. He has Clint’s ass in both hands now and he squeezes.  
  
He’s thrusting so quickly that his balls are slapping against Clint’s skin. The wet sound is so graphic that Clint can’t help but laugh a little.  
  
Hulk stops. “Is this good?”   
  
Oh shit. Why is Hulk such a worrywart.  
  
“More than good. Ooh thrust harder. Fuck my ass. Come on.”  
  
Hulk growls. With a fury he pulls Clint’s ass on his huge cock.  
  
“Like that?” He says, his voice thick with lust.  
  
“Oh god yes.”  
  
Hulk gives into his lust, hips pushing faster, harder. Clint takes a bit of cover in his mouth and bites down.  
  
He can’t let Hulk hear him scream.  
  
He might take it the wrong way. 

 


	2. The Problem with Big Breasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift of Sweden/Ukraine smut for Squirreltastic

During sex, her lovers usually focus on her breasts.

Not that she can really blame them, they are quite hard to ignore.

But she has grown quite tired of almost any breast play you can name. Sucking nipples, pinching them (sometimes putting them in clamps) or holding her breasts around her lover's hard member as he thrusts in her face.

Ukraine almost thinks that she has lost any and all sexual feelings about her breasts.

Even the positions her lover's have wanted to assume involve her breasts. Most of them like her riding them, so they can watch her breasts bounce up and down with every thrust.

God, she'd be thankful just once to be on the bottom.

Which makes sex with Berwald all the more special.

Their first time, he didn't even mention riding. Or clamps or anything of that sort. Sure he took his time sucking her breasts, but that was only to get her warmed up for the main event.

Without words he kissed a line from her breasts to the wiry hair between her legs (kissing that too as he spread her legs open)

"You want this?" He asks, massaging her thigh.

"Oh yes." She whispers. He takes her legs and puts them on his shoulders, opening her up for him.

Then he traces her wet folds with his tongue, slow and methodical. Her hands grab the sheets as she tries not to thrust his head into her crotch, to egg him on for faster, harder, more.

He flicks his tongue lazily into her, long and slow thrusts. He nudges her clit with his nose.

"Mmm, yes, So good to me." And he is. So so good.

He finally puts his fingers into her, first one and then finally the other. He crooks his fingers inside her and thrusts, slow and steady.

But then he takes her clit in his lips and sucks, so hard. He rolls his tongue around the ball of flesh and lavishes it oh so sweetly. 

She cranes her head up to look at him. One hand is occupied with fingering her but the other has disappeared between his legs. 

She knows what he's doing and it sends another jolt of lust through her.

He jerks his arm faster and faster. Pleasuring her, fucking her with his tongue, is what gets him off, gets him so hard and ready.

Sucking her clit, fingering her, is what he likes.

She knows (or should) that it's probably more about preference than anything. But it means something to her.

That maybe her breasts aren't the draw for him. Aren't the reason he wants her in his life (and in his bed).

It's a very comforting thought.

Then he adds a third finger and all coherent thoughts disappear.


	3. Sweet Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony/Bruce smut for 51pegasib
> 
> Well it's not completely smut, but it involves sexual situations

Bruce Banner exudes control.

Control over his very movements.

Control over his emotions.

So, Tony figured, he could prefer one of two things. Either to hold onto that control, by controlling his partner. Or, by giving up that control completely. Showing his trust and his love by putting every inch of his body, mind and will in the hands of another.

Tony didn't even consider that Bruce could be a switch, though he should of, being of that persuasion himself.

Sometimes, Bruce just needs to let go, to be taken. On those days, it's a quiet and soft kind of domination he wants. So Tony controls him with affection and praise. If Bruce swallows his cock, for instance, Tony lets his terms of endearment fly.

"Oh, baby, you're so good." He whispers, petting Bruce's hair. "So good. God, what a talented little mouth you've got there. Doing just what I want. Yes...oh you're so good."  
And when he's bad the punishments are also handled with love.

"Oh Bruce, this is disappointing," He'll say, if Bruce ends up jerking off, instead of waiting for Tony's permission to come. "I thought you knew better than that." Then Tony comes into his own hand, looking at Bruce's sad face.

Because Bruce wasn't behaving, he didn't get to make Tony come.

At the very most, Bruce may get a spanking. Painful punishments are a bit too much for him, and down right dangerous if practiced without loving words.

As a dom, he's a bit more adventurous. For instance, he has now qualms tying Tony to the bed (though Bruce being bound is a no-no) and flogging him. Though with the same loving words.

"Oh, Tony, you look so good with your skin red and raw like this." Then Bruce kisses his lower back. "And how you squirm. I love it."Tony loves it too. Though he has his own limits.  
Blindfolds are a no. Rape fantasy is a definite no. Anything to do with the arc reactor....well that goes without saying.

They tip toe around their violent and miserable pasts, trying to avoid anything that could come even close to setting off a panic. It's probably why the words are so important.  
Tony's captors never called him 'baby' while cutting his chest open and seeing what was inside, or kissed his bruised skin. None of them cradled him afterword or rewarded him.  
They sure as shit didn't love him and protect him.

And Bruce....well he hardly ever got praise, period.

So, despite all the shit they've gone through, the pain/pleasure isn't as hard as it should be. Tony can take being tied up and whipped, being gagged and fisted. Bruce can take being forced to his knees, being ordered to swallow cock, or stay still and let Tony come on his face, have his free will suspended, for just a moment.

Because they both know that, if worse comes to worse, their partner will look out for them, will protect them and do what's best. And that makes the sex all the more sweeter.


End file.
